halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Battle of Arcadia
Keiichi-047's role Mission 4: Arcadia City features Keiichi-047 by name as one of the 4 Spartans helping in the evacuation effort along with Jerome-092, Douglas-042 and Alice-130. He was not seen afterwards, however it's unknown if he was a member of the Team Omega which reinforced Sgt. Forge and Red Team during the next mission. This may bump up the number of Spartans involved to 10. --Avatar of Chaos 17:32, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :ALL Spartan-IIs on the Arcadia mission were Red Team. Remember that Spartans can be moved to different teams depending on the mission, like when Kelly was moved to Red Team for the Reach mission. I don't remember Keiichi being mentioned in the Arcadia mission... but he would have been Red Team. As he wasn't in Jerome's group... he would have been with Omega.--'Forerun'' ' 17:59, 13 May 2009 (UTC) ::Is there any source other than assumption and speculation? I think that is the main problem affecting the consistency of the information thus far on the Halo Wars pages. The evidence in-hand does not provide any type of definitive assertion. While Red Team was broken up into subdivisions in FoR, they were clearly defined. Here they are not. Additionally, there is no dialogue where Jerome issues any type of order to Omega during gameplay yet he is supposedly the leader of Red Team. Is Omega a Red Team subdivision? If so, what subdivision is Jerome's group? ::The identities of the members of Omega are not provided nor is their reporting structure. Here's the issue. You're now saying that you don't remember Keiichi and that the Teams and Groups aren't fixed. That's fine. But he was in Mission 4, and that doesn't necessarily mean that he was part of Red Team. He was not named as being in Mission 5 but 6 un-named Spartans were in addition to Jerome, Douglas and Alice. That does not necessarily mean that Keiichi was one of them. Given the facts in hand, the issue is murky at best and IMO this lack of clarity is leading to some illogical, unsubstantiated speculation. Where is it cited that all Spartans on Arcadia were part of Red Team? I'm not saying that it's false, I just don't see how it can be presented with any certainty. --Avatar of Chaos 18:33, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :I've combed back through 3 versions of the game. The initial unpatched retail version, the 1st patch version and the newest patched version from last month. I cannot find Keiichi so I'm going to have to retract my statement regarding him being in Mission 4. --Avatar of Chaos 13:23, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Ships In Opening Cutscene of Arcadia City Yea, so probably everyone already noticed this, but I thought I'd point it out for people who may not have seen it. In the opening cutscene of Arcadia City, Cutter walks into the bridge and is updated by Serina via hologram of the battle that took place in orbit. What you may not have noticed, is in the previous shot, when the ''Spirit approaches Arcadia, what I believe to be the wrecked ships in question are in the distance, optically disguised as stars. I made a picture to show, as seen to the right. Also, the quality is somewhat sucky, but there is what looks like a Halcyon-class on the top left. And in case you can't tell, the one on the bottom right is exploding, which happens a few seconds into the shot. - [[User:Halo-343|'Halo-343']] [[User talk:Halo-343|(Talk)]] 21:06, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :Good find. Haven't noticed that before. Just watched the cutscene, they're definitely ships and one of them is exploding. Hard to tell which ones are UNSC and which are Covenant though. --Jugus (Talk | ) 17:18, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Arcadia defense fleet composition It may be reasonable to assume what Arcadia's fleet consisted of, we already know the Pillar of Autumn was there along with another possible cruiser or carrier escorted by 2 frigates, I'm basing this mostly on the fleet in the first battle of Harvest ie.1 destroyer and 2 frigates, the frigates were destroyed instantly and the leading destroyer barely survived the opening salvo. The destroyed Texas and Belfast should be frigates since anything larger than a frigate would have survived at Arcadia. That leaves the Armstrong which is anyone’s guess but being an inner colony I'd say a Marathon class as it appeared to have come out in better shape than the autumn. This is all based on the thinking that in any battle group you would have one or more larger command ships with some light escort ships defending them. Also whether the captains of those ships new it or not they had the element of surprise when the 2 Covenant ships arrived, the covenant did not expect to find earth ships at Arcadia since they had been sent there by the Forerunner device on Harvest otherwise they would not have been caught off guard and lost a ship. This is entirely an educated guess but does shed some light on things, feel free to comment or pick apart anything. DARKSTORM99 10:51, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Covenant Ships Could the 2 Covenant CCS Battlecrusiers could possibly be Destroyers instead? I think that as in the later levels of halo wars the Spirit of Fire engages a Covenant Destroyer not a CCS Battlecruiser. Correct me if i'm wrong.DEathgod65 :D 12:07, February 22, 2010 (UTC) I think your right about that, throughout the entire game you never see any battlecruisers, even in the "5 long years" FMV you only see 3 CCS Destroyers during the glassing of harvest (one was shot down), no other covenant ship makes an appearance. DARKSTORM99 23:58, February 25, 2010 (UTC)